Killbot
Killbot is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Lithifusion and verified and published by BoldStep. The level is heavily memory-based and contains a multitude of fake objects and jump orbs with invisible spikes on top. The level is digital-themed and was inspired by an old 1.9 level named Chaotic Machine. It uses a red color palette for the 'virus' motif and green for the "normal" motif. It remained unrated for a time following its release, but it was finally rated over a month after. It is currently #45 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Catalyze (#46) and below Paroxysm (#44). History The first preview of Killbot was uploaded by Lithifusion on June 15, 2017. In the video description, he said that he planned for the level to have lots of tricks and deception in it, as well as many disturbing messages.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ACReOWbNjc&t=18s On July 20, Lithifusion uploaded a montage that showcased most of the level's decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw-c3IEFMkk At the time, DollarC was accepting Extreme Demons to his channel and featuring the best ones. Lithifusion sent Killbot to DollarC, who was so amazed that he uploaded the video on his channel. Many people considered the level "God Eater-tier," meaning a rival for the title of best level ever. On September 6, it was decided that the song, not being available for download on Newgrounds, would replace "Sweet Dreams" by Rukkus. After the final preview, Chillius was chosen to verify Killbot. After Chillius was inactive on the level, Sylz was then chosen, who then achieved 23% on August 10, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USL6-o7ztxU After only one stream, he decided to quit due to Hurricane Irma. Then on September 6, Lithifusion chose Antares as the new verifier,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeyzHa-Tr_4 who super-buffed it and achieved 45% on September 14.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=557lTHxWGJI However, he quit as well due to school starting up again for him. Afterward, BoldStep took over the verification and achieved 53% on October 6. In the video description, he stated that he removed most of Antares's buffs because they made the level ridiculously inconsistent and Lithifusion himself became upset with Antares as a result.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkGFJQTcKd0 Furthermore, he added an LDM to reduce the lag he was experiencing. 20 days later on October 26, BoldStep achieved a devastating 95% on Killbot. In the video description, he explained that he wasn't uploading videos because he was moving and had internet problems.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5fXxroWgOM He finally verified this level on November 3. On September 12, 2018, Zylenox verified the super-buffed version of Killbot that Antares was once set to verify. It took him a staggering 38,358 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XoSEWZ0dJg Level Plot Killbot and Requiem form a story plot that actually is depressing. Killbot is a computer virus that installs itself on the user's PC or mobile device and sends the user disturbing images without rest, causing the user to go insane and hurt themselves in many different ways, while some commit suicide altogether. The Killbot virus tries to attack the player with words like "CRY" and "Killbot." The player downloads an antivirus that eventually kills the Killbot virus. After the infestation of Killbot on the PC, the player manages to find a way to get rid of Killbot, no matter how hopeless it all looked. After removing the virus, the hero escapes into the cave. So begins the story of Requiem - the player everywhere comes across the shadows and ghosts of all victims of the virus. Just as the passage of Killbot personifies what is happening in the infected computer, the cave in Requiem is the embodiment of what is already happening in the user's head after the removal of the program. Being in a very difficult mental state, the hero tries to find a way out of the cave. He needs to get rid of this trauma and escape from all illusions, to realize that they are just pathetic copies of what they personify, and all this is not real. Shadows and ghosts haunt the user and frighten him so that he goes away from the memories of the virus, they try to help him so that he does not repeat their mistakes. Finally, the player runs away from them. In addition to all this, the hero needs to realize that the battle with the virus and self-defense will not help get rid of Killbot and his memories, for this you just need to accept his presence, calm down and run away from all the shadows and souls of the dead. Thus, in Killbot the player removes the virus, and in Requiem, the player gets rid of the memories of it. Real Story For Lithifusion, the virus personifies the problem of our time - the tendency of people to react and be offended by something on the Internet, personally accepting all criticism and negative reviews. The author himself had to deal with all this - for a long time, he paid attention to everything like that directed at him, because of which he lived with constant malice until he realized that all this is not real, as it happens in the virtual world on a computer screen. This part of the story corresponds to the removal of the virus. At the end of the video, he advised everyone not to be selfish and not to pay attention to all the negative reviews, hatred and the like on the Internet, thinking more about real life and accepting it as it is. (Remember you choose to be offended, it doesn't just happen, you can choose to ignore the selfishness and hatred, or be offended by it, just remember, Love always dominates Hatred no matter what). Gameplay The level starts with a mini ball segment with sudden speed changes between half and triple speed and difficult timings. Then it changes to a mini spider segment that has the same styled game-play as the ball part. Throughout these two segments, the player can see the Killbot installing in the background. Then it turns into an auto cube section representing the downloading of the Killbot. After that, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple-speed cube section that is very similar to a part in Fake A Doom that also involves a ball spam part. After that, a three-second auto segment comes next. After that, a wave - mini UFO dual comes next that is very confusing due to the abrupt and frequent red flashes. Then you play a ball - cube dual that uses the same confusing effects as the last dual. Then you turn into a wave - ball dual that, again, uses the same confusing effects as the last two dual segments. Then you turn into a wave - cube dual that lasts for 4–5 seconds, and then it turns into a 3-4 second auto segment. After that, you play as a robot - cube dual involving straight-up memory to pass due to its simple gameplay and confusing effects. After that, you play as a ball - spider dual that utilizes the same gameplay and effects as the last dual. After that, you play an extremely tricky ship sequence that involves very tight spaces, a lot of jump orbs blocking the way, and infrequent straight-fly to make it more difficult. After that, you play as a mini UFO that uses a lot of flashes, tight paths, and an upside-down portal to make you die at the last part. The entire UFO section has extremely good sync with the music, so it is possible to do this part with little practice if one is attentive enough. Then, the level ends with a cube section with one tiny spike at the end. Then, the word Killbot appears, the credits and "thanks" afterward, and a list of dedications. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 152378. * The level contains 102,660 objects. * The original song for Killbot, Killbot by Devin Martin, was deleted from Newgrounds during the level's verification time, forcing Lithifusion to choose a new song for the level in order for it to be featured. ** The new song for Killbot was chosen to be Sweet Dreams, as announced by Lithifusion. However, Boldstep used the old song in his gameplay by replacing the song file of Sweet Dreams. ** A user by the name of OblivionOfficial (Dragonexus) uploaded the original song to Newgrounds that became the official song in November 2018. ** However, the song got noticed by the Newgrounds mods and stopped working on December 22, 2018. On New Years Day 2019 the song was changed back to Sweet Dreams. * The level uses more than 82,000 objects, which is why it exceeds the limit of the number of objects in the level at the time of creation (the maximum number of objects in Update 2.1 is 80,000). * Sunix became the first to beat the level after BoldStep on November 10, 2017. * If you go to the bottom of the level at the drop and look below it, you can find a message from BoldStep which says, "Optimized by BoldStep. You're welcome." There is also a smiley face made of spikes with more spike text which says, 'I'm fat!'. There is also a fidget spinner at the bottom of the map, made when fans asked Lithifusion to build it during a stream. * Killbot is inspired by Chaotic Machine and Fake A Doom. * According to an Urban legend, Killbot is a real virus that installs itself on the user's PC or mobile device and sends the user disturbing images without rest, causing the user to go insane and hurt themselves in many different ways, while some commit suicide altogether. * There is a "sequel" to this level called Requiem by Lithifusion and verified by Zylenox on January 26, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRCQ1JjhBq4 Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels